Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound
Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, originally known in Japan as , is the ninth Dragon Ball Z movie. It was released in Japan on July 10th, 1993 between episodes 192 and 193. The Engish version was dubbed by Funimation in 2004. It was the last movie for voice actor of Muten-Rôshi (Kōhei Miyauchi), who died 2 years later. Synopsis ''"Many years have passed since Bojack was imprisoned in the heart of a star by the Kais as punishment for his despicable ways. But an unforeseen event broke Bojack free of his stellar lock down. Now he is back to avenge himself and to continue his ultimate desire...subjugating the entire Universe! His first task? Take over the interstellar martial arts tournament and take out Earth's top fighters." Bojack is the main villain in the 9th Dragon Ball Z movie. As stated above, his goal is to conquer the universe and destroy all those that stand in his way. According to North Kaio, he was sealed by all four Kaios in a star, but when Goku teleported the devoluted, ready-to-self-explode Cell to North Kaio's planet, killing him and Goku at the same time, the seal broke, allowing Bojack to be freed. Having another Tenka-ichi Budōkai funded by Mr. X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Mr. Satan invites everyone on Earth to a competition on a remote island. The Z Fighters all go except Vegeta, and Goku - who is still dead with North Kaio - wishes he could compete as they watched the competition with a television. After the elimination rounds, the winners, Gohan, Future Trunks, Kuririn (Yamcha fell in the water while he was resting, Tenshinhan lost to Trunks, and Piccolo gives up the match with Kuririn) and an ordinary fighter reach the final where Mr. Satan's students are dressed as aliens (or so it seems) and are to serve as foes for the warriors. However, Bojack and his four men have changed things in secret. They take over the tournament and battle with the Z Fighters. Kuririn, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan are down in a few hits and the ordinary fighter is killed. Vegeta eventually comes to help out, bringing Trunks' sword as well. Trunks kills Kogu but is down by a kick from Bojack himself. Only Gohan has the power to struggle against them, but Bojack is so powerful that Gohan is almost killed. After all seems lost, Goku's words of encouragement give Gohan the power he needs to stand up to Bojack and his men. Gohan once again transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and unleashes a power that the earth quakes, the sea roars and Bojack takes back in fear. Gohan kills Bido and Bujin each in one hit. Bojack then kills Zangya by shooting an energy blast through her to kill Gohan. Gohan dodges the attack and stamps his fist into Bojack's stomach out of his back. As a last duel, Bojack powers up his Galactic Buster attack and Gohan prepares his Super Kamehameha. The energies clash together and in the blinding light Bojack is killed. Characters Heroes *Goku *Gohan *Future Trunks *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamucha *Tien Villains *Bojack *Zangya *Bido *Bujin *Kogu Battle Features *Trunks Vs. Tenshinhan *Piccolo Vs. Kuririn *Kuririn Vs. Zangya *Trunks Vs. Gokua *Gohan Vs. Bujin *Trunks Vs. Bojack *Tenshinhan Vs. Bujin *Yamucha Vs. Bido & Zangya *Gohan Vs. Zangya, Bido & Bujin *Piccolo Vs. Bojack *Trunks Vs. Bojack, Bujin & Bido *Vegeta Vs. Bojack *Trunks Vs. Zangya & Bujin *Gohan Vs. Bojack, Bujin, Zangya, Bido *Gohan Vs. Bujin & Bido *Gohan Vs. Bojack Cast list Trivia *The Movie takes place after Cell is destroyed. The reason why Future Trunks is back is explained in one of the alternate timelines, as he goes back to check up on things. *This is the last movie to feature Piccolo or Yamcha until Yo! Son Goku and Friends return, and is the last film where Tien and Chiaotzu appear. *This is the last time that Future Trunks appears. *Future Trunks hair is long instead of short. *Gohan's victory over Bojack is taken directly from his victory over Cell in the anime. He is at a disadvantage until he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and easily defeats Bojack and his goons. Bojack's death takes place in a beam struggle (though much shorter than Cell's, which took an entire episode). In addition, the deaths of Bido and Bujin looked similar to those of the Cell Juniors. *The way that Master Roshi identified females in this movie parodied the Terminator. Text is also clearly visible in his glasses. See also * List of films Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films